Transportation Layer Security (hereinafter referred to as “TLS”) is a dominant security handshake mechanism used on the internet. TLS involves a handshake protocol which ultimately yields a common “Master Secret” that is shared between two participants on a link, server and client. This “Master Secret” is important because it is used to protect the entire conversation between the server and client. The master secret is a target of attack, even after the conversation is long past, recovery of the master secret would allow decoding of an encrypted conversation which had been logged/stored. A method for protection of the master secret, even from undesirable users with privileged access, is desirable.